Internet Love
by SumWhat Sketchy
Summary: May, Misty, Kelly and Dawn are the stars of a very popular webshow called 'PokePunks'. But when Drew and his friends Ash, Paul and Alex find out about the show, the girls are in for a rude awakening! Contestshipping Pokeshipping Ikarishipping


_Hey Guys! It's time for my second story Internet battles! Usually I would wait to finish one story before posting another but I have so many ideas on my head ill be posting multiple stories at one time._

_~XxMysticWindsxX_

Song used: Leave it all to me Artist: Miranda Cosgrove (Feat. Drake Bell) Full version!

_

* * *

_

A Large Mansion stood on a large hill In the famous town of Larousse City.

The moonlight had turned on the spinklers and made the sparkling white house appear to be gray.

Inside the house, a young girl squealed in excitement as she threw her laptop open. She had charcoal black hair with bright emerald eyes. On her, were long pink pants and a simple white Kirlia shirt on, her feet were bare because she had kicked off her slippers in her excitement.

"Rose! Come Quick the show is starting!" The young girl squealed. She seemed to be about 11 years old.

A very happy Kirlia came running into the room with a Roserade by her side.

"Ki Kir Kirlia!" (Turn it on!) the Kirlia named Rose yelled.

"Emily what are you screaming about?" An older voice yelled

The young girl, now known as Emily, smiled at her big brother's voice, "Drew come quick! PokePunk is starting!" She quickly typed in the web address and jumped on the couch.

The emerald haired boy walked into the room and flicked his hair. He was wearing tan pajama pants and a black t-shirt, his feet were also bare.

"What the hell is PetalPunk?" Drew asked irritated.

Emily, Roselia and Rose all gasped, "You don't know what PetalPunk is?"

Drew was confused with her response, "I've heard a couple kids talk about it at school, but nothing more then that. Isn't it a web show where people make jokes?"

Emily gasped again, "You idiot! It's this AWESOME web-show with these 2 HILARIOUS girls who are also in a band called 'Somewhere Always' and sometimes they play their music live! Also they have some super rare pokemon that they sometimes battle with!"

Roserade smacked her arm and pointed to the screen "Rose Ro Ro!" (It's Starting!)"

Emily squealed and pulled Drew down next to her on the computer. She clicked a button on a remote and her computer screen appeared on the large flat screen in front of them.

Drew groaned as the opening music began to play.

_IN 5,4,3,2,1_

4 girls appeared on the screen and started to dance.

_I know, you see Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderfulLive life, breathe airI know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful_

The Camera zoomed in on a girl with dark blue hair, a black and pink dress with a pink jacket and pink boots on and a white hat covering her head. Her eyes were a midnight blue. Random clips of her drawing and training alternated as a sign appeared below her face:

'Dawn Hikari'

'Base Player/Fashion Designer'

'Coordinator'

_i will make you change your mindthese things happen all the timeAnd it's all realI'm telling you just how I feel_

The Camera switched to random clips of a spiky red haired girl with blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt on punching people and hugging a starmie. Her eyes were a sparkling cerulean. A sign appeared below her face:

'Misty Waterflower'

'Drums/Comedian'

'Water Pokemon Trainer'

_So wake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneAnd it's timeto see the brighter side of every situationSomethings are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to me_

The camera switched again to clips of a spiky purple haired girl goofing off with the other girls and putting glue in Dawns hair. She had on a large pink bow in her hair, a pink t-shirt, and a jean overall dress. Her eyes stood out as a bright pink. The sign appeared once again below her face:

'Kelly Adams'

'Guitarist/Comedian'

'Psychic type Coordinator'

_I Knowits timeTo raise the hand that draws the lineAnd be so wonderfulGolden sunshineI know somehow it's gonna be mineAnd feel so wonderful_

The camera switched again to show clips of a brunette dancing around and goofing off with multiple people. She had on a red shoulder-less top with black straps showing and black pants. Her eyes were a beautiful Sapphire. The sign appeared again revealing her name:

'May Maple'

'Guitarist/singer/Comedian'

'Top Coordinator'_Show me what you can becomeThere's a dream in everyoneAnd it's all realI'm telling you just how I feel_

It Zoomed out to show all of them playing their instruments and singing along.

_So wake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneAnd it's timeto see the brighter side of every situationSomethings are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to me_

4 pokemon ran out onto the screen and began to dance along with the song. An Espeon ran up next to May, A Piplub ran up to Dawn, A Grumpig jumped to Kelly and a Togekiss flew over to Misty.

_Leave it all to me (Leave it all to me)So make it right( MAYBE YOUR RIGHT) and see it through(You gotta) know you won't be free until you_

The Scene switched to May battling Kelly and Misty battling Dawn, each with the pokemon from before. _Wake up the members of my nationIt's your time to beThere's no chance unless you take oneAnd it's timeto see the brighter side of every situationSomethings are meant to beSo give it your best and leave the rest to meLeave it all to me(Leave it all to me)Leave it all to meJust leave it all to me_

As the song faded, Each pokemon sent a powerful attack toward the screen, Espeon sent a psybeam, Piblup sent a Hydro-Pump, Starmie sent a Water-gun, and Grumpig sent a psychic. When the attacks hit the screen it faded to black.

Drew thought the opening was 'okay' but as soon as May had appeared he automatically paid attention. He had gotten lost in her Sapphire eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

Emily Squealed, "oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

Drew cocked his head, "what are you getting so worked up about?"

Emily smiled, "I entered a contest they were holding and they're announcing the winner this episode! If I win I get to go to Petalburg City to meet them and be in the next episode!"

Drew secretly hoped his sister would win, not only because it was her dream, but because that would mean he could meet this 'May' that caught his eye.

* * *

_I know it was really short but I just wanted to see if anybody would like this story. If you do plz review! Im also going to upload the first chapter of some other stories. These are just my ideas, so ill only continue them if people like my stories._

_~XxMysticSightxX_


End file.
